Plus and minus equals
by Yaoi-fangirl-Dark-side
Summary: It's a world, where humans are do magic and fear demons. The two parts fight each other, they simply just can't get along. Plus and minus just becomes minus. But what will happen when Edward's attention gets caught by a demon? EdxEnvy. New version .
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**.

The world is full of magicians; each of them specialized in some area. Some do alchemy, others do some sort of bending or a whole third thing. They have to go to school to learn how to control their power fully. Those who can't afford it don't become that powerful.

You would think that the rich people then would be the most powerful, but no. It was an old rule that said that rich people would have the same education as average people. It wouldn't be fair that rich people could rule just because they were born in to a lucky family. As said, the rule was old. No one really knew who had made it or when.

The magicians were human, and lived as humans now do. There were peaceful towns, great cities and different continents. Not so different from the world you know of, besides that the tools and weapons would mostly be magical. Televisions don't exist, but radios take their place.

But the humans were not the only ones who had magic powers. There were also others creatures with such skills. Like demons.

Humans feared demons. Most of them didn't even know why. It's like when you see something you find strange and abnormal, like spiders. You see it, freak out and kill it or get rid of it.

Of course humans didn't just do that without further reasons, they aren't all that cruel. Demons also tended to kill humans.

One could think that maybe they were scared for humans, like humans where scared for them? Maybe, but not likely. The demons never showed fear, or any emotion at all actually. Their actions seemed just to be true cruelty.

That being so, of course they fought each other. It was a war, but not the greatest one. They just fought or killed each other when they met. It was like a disease-relationship. Try to avoid it, and if you get sick you'll have to get rid of it.

Humans always followed that unwritten rule. Demons did too, but they tended to make ravage in cities. Why? It just seemed to amuse them.

It was mentioned earlier that most humans didn't know why they feared demons, and what had just been said must be reason enough to fear them. There was just that one thing; humans do those things to each other, and since demons looks are very similar to humans... (1)

That's how the world is. With its wonders, its beauty and ugliness. Plus and minus.

But what happens when you put plus and minus together?

In math the number you get, will still be a negative.

Would it also be like that with demons and humans? Was that why there was war between them? They were simply not capable to be with each other?

One magician was about to find out soon...

* * *

**A/N:** ... I'm an awful, awful, author, I know... So Sorry for the long waiting, but I honestly thought that you'd all gotten so mad at me, that you're weren't going to read my stories again. Really, I got some pretty angry reviews and heart-broken messages. I felt their pain and anger and then I just got sad! But a lot of people also supported me and backed me op! Mirazen became my personal butt-kicker, because I need people to say "Hey! Start writing! Now!!! I want my fanfic!" and she did, so thanks to her ^^

Also a great thanks to YukinoKara, my beta. She's awesome! Go read her stories! They're even better than mine!

Again - for those who are going to read this again; thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

_So dark… No escape. He closed his eyes – or he thought he did. It didn't really matter, since there was no difference. It was the same darkness._

_It hadn't bothered him to begin with, because he usually was staying at dark places. But this place was beyond darkness. It was, as if he was laying in his grave. And he was starting to believe it._

_This was his grave._

_He swore he could hear the 'death angel' sneaking around in the dark around him. He swore he felt a ghosty breath and a hand on his head. He swore that this place would be his death._

_He pulled the carpet over his head, to make the big darkness seem smaller. To have a place where he only could be. He only, and not someone, who would take him to the other side…_

**...**

Edward stood in a forest.

The demon stood in front of him in a tensed position. It looked somewhat human. Its body was built like humans, a human woman that is, and it could talk like a human, but Edward knew better than to let himself be tricked. Demons always seemed a little darker. Either it was their hair or eyes. They were always in a darker colour, and sometimes the eyes were an unnatural colour. Edward's eyes might not be the most normal either, but they weren't something like purple or neon green (Yes, the demons had the most amusing, and strangest eyes). The one in front of him had a very sharp green eye colour and almost white skin. It had short dark brown hair. Yes, it looked very much like a female human, but it wasn't. It was a creature that intended to kill him, but Edward wouldn't let it do so that easily.

The demon started to transform. It got long, sharp silver claws, that gleamed in the light. The demon's eyes also had a glint. A glint of bloodlust.

Edward clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade. His task was to defuse the demon, which he most likely couldn't do with just his blade. Demons were the closest to immortality, and chopping it to pieces wouldn't help for long.

With a sneer, the demon charged in an incredible speed towards Edward, with a clawed hand raised, ready to rip Edward into pieces. Edward blocked the deadly attack with his blade, and kicked the creature away before it could use its other hand. Edward thought about what he could do. He had an idea, but he would need his blade to attack with, and he couldn't do that if he had to protect himself with it. Maybe if he…

"Filthy human!" It spat. "I'm going to tear you apart, you little midget!"

Edward's eyes got filled with mad lightning. Midget?

"**_Who-are-you-_**" He started, but then remembered where he was. But afterwards, someone was gonna pay for that insult.

Edward jumped to the side when the demon attacked again, and then kicked it in the side. The demon stumbled a little away, before it got control over its balance. The demon turned to Edward, but in the next moment it could only see a wall, which Edward had transmuted. The demon growled, and with its claws, it tore the wall down.

As the stone-blocks felt, Edward charged forward and speared the demon. The demon gasped and it stared at Edward with wide eyes. Edward pulled his blade back, and the demon fell to the ground. It would only be dead for a moment.

Edward squatted down on the ground. He clapped his hands and transmuted the ground. The ground started to move over the demon. First, it covered the deathly claws and then the rest of the demon. Edward added more and more layers of the ground (it ended with some holes in the ground around him, where he had to get the extra layers from, but oh well…)

The demon awoke, and found that it couldn't move. Only the head wasn't covered. It moved from side to side, but wasn't able to move. "Let me go! Let me go you little pathetic human!"

Edward dug his nails into his palms. He wanted to shout at the demon and kick its head off, but it wouldn't help, and he couldn't lose his temper now.

The demon, that had started to scream in frustration, suddenly stopped and froze. Then it faded away. So did the rest of the forest, until Edward stood in a completely black room. In front of him was a white door that opened in the next moment. Edward stepped out and met a salvo of clapping hands. Edward noticed that it wasn't only his classmates that had been looking, but also some younger students and their parents, who had came to pick them up.

"Thank you Mr. Elric." The teacher said, Roy Mustang, before he turned to the rest of the class. "As you see, a fight doesn't have to be long. Actually, those long and grateful dances of battles are useless when you're up against a demon. The only thing you accomplish is tiring yourselves." Roy paused as some of the students scribbled down in notebooks.

"That was all for today. You may leave now. Have a nice vacation" Those 'magic' words made all the students grab their bags and rush out of the class. Vacation. Two weeks with no school, and even though it was a rather exciting school, we all know how wonderful vacation is.

Edward glared at Mustang and then he freaked. "MIDGET? _LITTLE!_"

Roy covered his ears in frustration, but couldn't hide a smirk. "Don't talk like that to your teacher, Edward. Besides, it was for your own good. I had to see if you could control your temper, and you could." Roy massaged his temples, since it caused a slight headache to make an illusion and a window that allowed other people to see it. "Though I think you only were able to do so, because the class was looking."

Edward snorted and grabbed his back. It was so annoying that Roy thought he knew everything, and it was even more annoying when he was right.

"Goodbye Mustang."

"Say hello to your father."

**...**

Edward Elric. A young, yet very talented, magician – doing the sort of magic called alchemy. One month earlier he had moved to his father, Van Hohenheim's, house. It was rather awkward for both of them since before that month, Edward didn't even know if his father lived or not. Actually, he had been leaning more the idea of his lost father being dead. But when Edward's mother, Trisha Elric, had died, Hohenheim chose to show up.

Of course Edward had been beyond pissed. Where had this man, this _father_ of his, been all these years? Where had he been when his mother had been sick? Why did she have to die, before _he_ showed up and offered his help?

Hohenheim had offered to Edward, that he could come to his town and live in his house. After a week of ignoring from Edward's side, the stubborn blonde had accepted the offer because he wasn't able to pay for living in the house he and his mom lived in. And he soon learned to get used to his old man. But he still didn't feel like a father.

Leaving the past, we get back to our golden haired magician, who is on his way to the local shop. The town was a little isolated from the world, and the whole western side was blocked by a giant forest. There was no doubt, that deeper in that forest, many demons were living. And of course – since it still could get worse – Edward's father had chosen to live in a house that had a larger distance to the town and was lying a few kilometres in the forest.

But enough of that.

Edward entered the shop. His father had asked him to buy some groceries on his way home, and get the mail. They always had to get their mail at the shop, since the post man was terrified to go to deep in the woods. It wasn't like everybody feared to go in to the forest; it was just this post man was a little more paranoid than others.

Edward had by now gotten all his groceries and walked over to the queue to the counter.

"_Isn't that Edward Elric?"_

_"Yes it is! I've seen him sometimes when I went to pick my little girl from school. He is so talented."  
_  
Edward pretended to not hear the two women, who was gossiping by the fruit and vegetables, as he walked in to the little shop and over to the short queue up to the counter.

"_Of course, with that father of his. Maybe it just lies in his blood?"_

Edward sighed. Of course they knew his father. Who didn't know about the great Hohenheim of Light? When Edward had found out that his so-called father was not only famous in the town, but also in the government, he had gone mad again. Was that why he never visited his son and wife? Because he was too damn important?

Two people walked away after they had paid for some bags of food.

But Edward's more logical voice tried to tell him that Hohenheim had already told him that he was doing some work for the government, and Trisha and Edward could get in danger. Edward always told that voice to shut up. A voice that actually came from himself, should not even try to justify his father's disappearance-and-never-come-back act.

The last person walked away and Edward now reached the counter.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Oh, Mr. Elric! Good to see you. How was school today?" The shop owner said with a big smile on his slightly reddish face. Edward smiled. He liked the shop owner. He was always so friendly and seemed to care about everybody who entered his shop, which Edward wasn't used to from the shop owner in his old home.

"It was fine thank you." Edward answered and gave the shop owner his groceries. "Is there any mail for Hohenheim or me?" Edward then asked.

The shop owner looked at him with a smile. "Yes, there are some letters for your father." The little happy shop owner said, and disappeared under the counter.

Edward sighed. _"Your father."_ It seemed like the whole town didn't wanted to accept immediately, that he didn't call his own old man a father.

While he waited for the shop owner, he couldn't help to hear the two women gossiping again.

"_Such a young and talented boy. And also very attractive. He must be very popular. Does he have a girlfriend?"_

Well, that was not disturbing at all…

_"It's not to say. I've heard he's not very social. Poor boy, and now its vacation. He's probably not going to see anybody..."_

_"Maybe it has something to do with that accident he has been out for?"_

_"What accident?"_

_"Well, I mean... Why else would he have automail?"_

The shop owner came up again with three letters. Edward thanked him and walked out again. He was getting pretty tired of those women talking.

When he stepped out of the shop he turned east and kept walking in that direction. His father's – and now his – home lay in that direction. After five minutes walking he reached the outskirts of the city. Here there were two roads; one leading straight and one left.

Edward took a whole third one. One small little road, almost unnoticeable by the trees and the bushes. Edward followed that road for about ten minutes. The road was winding and confusing, but Edward knew it pretty well now.

After five minutes more of walking, the road got straighter and didn't curve so much. The trees started to stand in line of each side of the road – it didn't just appear in the middle of it like before.

Then the house appeared at the end of the road. Or actually, it was a small gate in a very large wooden wall that closed around the house and hid it. Edward sighed as he fished the key out of his pocket. He always thought the same thing when he saw that gate; was his father paranoid or something?

He unlocked the gate, walked in and locked it again. He glanced at the place. The garden reached all around the house – since it was placed more or less in the woods. The house itself was very big and old, with two floors and built in a hut style. But Edward wasn't fooled by the looks anymore. He knew that inside the house, there weren't only two floors. Actually, he had once tried to walk up all the floors. He spent a whole day walking up the stairs. He never reached the loft.

After unlocking the next door, the front door, he walked in the house. The first thing he saw was a stair, leading up. He stayed in the entry while he was about to take his jacket off.

Ten seconds after, Hohenheim appeared. "Hello son." The great alchemist said.

Edward grunted a "hello" back and ignored the sigh that came from his father. He hung up his jacked and then gave the three letters to his father.

"I got what you asked for." Edward said before he walked pass Hohenheim to put the groceries in place.

His father didn't respond immediately, since he had already opened one of the letters and was lost in it. After a few seconds he mumbled "Yes, fine, thank you." Then he walked off to his office with the letters.

As Edward had finished putting stuff in the fridge, and started to put the other things in place, Hohenheim appeared in the doorway (if you could call it that, since there was no door). Edward turned to his father to show that he was listening.

"Son, I have to go to Central. I'll be back as quick as possible, but I won't be back before tomorrow." Hohenheim announced.

"Okay." Edward just said. What else should he say? 'Good, you're leaving. Then we'll both be free from this awkwardness'? No, he wasn't _that_ ill-mannered.

The awkward silence filled them again. Damn, you would except that it would go away after a whole month!

"When will you be leaving?" Edward asked to make the silence go away.

"As soon as I have packed. Which might be a good idea to do now..."

_'Oh yes, thank God! Go up and pack, and come back when we actually are able to have a conversation with no awkward silence!'_

Hohenheim disappeared and Edward could hear his steps up the stairs. He sighed and returned to his little putting-stuff-in-place-task.

Under a half hour later, Hohenheim was ready to leave. Both he and Edward stood at the front door, ready to say their goodbyes.

"Remember, don't stray around in the woods. You might be able to take down two or three demons, but if they're more than that, then you wouldn't be able to defeat them, no matter how talented you are." Hohenheim said.

Edward fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You make it sound like I'm a little kid with big ego."

"I'm only looking after you." The father responded with a trying smile. Edward just shrugged, but then put on a weak smile, just not to be rude. There was no point in trying to make his father feel guilty, when they were living together.

"You must also remember not to go too far into the northern woods. It can be very dangerous." With those words, Hohenheim grabbed his bags. "I'll see you tomorrow my son."

"Bye."

And then Hohenheim walked out the door.

What a heartbreaking separation.

Two hours later, Edward had already finished all the homework they had to do in the vacation. And now he was bored. What could he do?

Edward stood up and started to wander a little around in the house. Maybe he would get some inspiration?

First he walked upstairs and into his own room, but he left it immediately. It really wasn't that interesting. The few things Edward once had, he had left. He thought he didn't need them. So therefore, his room only had a bed, a desk, a chair, a bookcase, a dresser with all his clothes in and a bedside table. Of course he owned an alarm clock and he also had some lights. And there also were a window, with a view out to the garden/woods.

But that was all; therefore, not very interesting.

Edward then walked into Hohenheim's office – or maybe it should be called his laboratory? Now, this place was a little bit more interesting. It was huge! There were a couple of shelves with too-many-to-count jars, with the weirdest things in them. Edward was at the moment actually wondering if the content of the jar he was looking at was a brain. Among those shelves, there were also closets; some of them with glass and some of them with wooden doors.

There were also a couple of long tables, where there were many, many chemistry bottles and glasses, in which some of them had the most colorful liquids.

Then there was the old man's working desk. It was big and old. It looked like those tables where a man from the middle ages would sit and count the taxes.

A few meters behind the desk, there was an operating table. The table sends chills down Edward's spine. Not that he had any bad memories from that table, or any other tables, but it was just the thought of what it might have been used for.

And Ed had a really good imagination.

So yes, the lab was pretty amusing for a while. It probably would have been for the whole day, if he were allowed to touch anything. He wasn't. Or actually, Hohenheim had never said specifically that Ed wasn't allow to touch anything. But Edward could sort of feel it. The things in the lab were off limits, until Hohenheim invited him in to this little weird chemistry world.

Edward shrugged and walked out. It wasn't like he wished to be a part of it. Though it all was rather interesting… But he was _not_ going to wander around and wish that the old man would one day come and ask him to assist him. No way.

So yes, Edward ended up with leaving the room (a little bit more annoyed).

Then he walked into the living room, the basement, the kitchen… and then he got bored. He wondered for a moment if he should check the other floors, but dismissed the idea immediately. He had tried it once. It was like walking the great wall of China. And it never ends.

Though, many of the rooms were quite interesting. (He actually found one with an Indian design).

Now, Edward was down in the hallway, leaning against the wall and was about to get bored out of his mind.

He looked down the hall, to the door that leaded out to the garden. In the garden there would be a path that would later split up in three. One of the three paths would lead to the northern woods.

Edward pushed himself away from the wall. Why not take a little walk in the northern woods? Just _how_ dangerous could it be?

Edward had walked for God knows how long. Why had it been so important that he didn't enter the northerly wood? There was nothing!

Ed had gotten rather disappointed. He had expected something more.

He sighed. Maybe he should just go back? Just as he thought it, he heard a hollow sound under his feet. By instinct, he jumped back again. He locked at where he had just stepped, expecting the ground to disappear. It didn't.

He kneed down to the ground, knocking a little on it. Again there was a hollow sound. There was a hole under the ground! Edward couldn't control his curiosity and clapped his hands and transmuted the ground to the side.

Indeed, there was a hole. A big large one, about three meters in diameter and ten meters deep. He looked down...

And got disappointed again. Nothing! It was just one big whole in the ground! One big stupid piece of – no, wait. What was that down there in the shadows? Edward narrowed his eyes. It was... It seemed to be a grey carpet. How could that be interesting, you might ask? Well, it was because it seemed like there was something under it.

Edward stared at the carpet for a moment, before he saw something that made his eyes widen. Something was moving, slowly, out from the carpet; like a mouse, that was peeping out from its whole to see if the cat had vanished. The 'something' looked like… like a really pale arm.

Edward's heart was beating faster and he became more nervous. He looked over his shoulder, as if to see if someone was sneaking up on him, and then looked back down in the whole. The arm was gone again.

Slowly he got up on his legs. And then, with a still anxious heartbeat, he hurried back to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** There! There's my slow beginning! The beginning I wanted! **MWHAHAAAA!**  
**Envy: **... She's gone mad...  
**Ed:** ... Maybe we should leave?  
**Envy:** Suure~ ;)

**Ed:** ... Perv.  
**Envy:** Only for you.  
**A/N:** *makes flash-lights with the camera*


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

He was the best magician in the school, surely on the top ten list of the best magicians in the city. He had practiced, studied, and trained to defeat a demon or any other who might dare to challenge him. Yet, when he was to face a weak figure in a hole, meters beneath him, he retreated.

Yes, the mighty Edward Elric, had run away like a little coward. But hey, give the boy a chance; after all, this had never been something he would expect to face.

At the moment, Edward sat in the dinner room at the great wooden dinner table, with his elbows resting on the table and his head in his hands.

Why on earth did Hohenheim have a _living_ human buried down in the garden? And what should Ed do about it? Should he just pretend that he had never seen it?

… No. How could he? How could he forget that skeleton-like hand?

But what was his father thinking? Was he some kind of psycho, who just kidnapped random people and buried them alive?  
Edward snorted. _'No, he is more likely to kidnap them, do experiments on them, and _then_ bury them!'_ He stiffened at the thought. No… Hohenheim wouldn't…?

Edward pressed his knuckles to his temps. This situation gave him a headache. Edward disliked his father for leaving Ed and his mother, Trisha, and then come back as a total stranger and claim parenthood when Ed lost his mother. Hohenheim knew this, and therefore there was always an awkward atmosphere whenever they talked to each other. But as Edward had observed, his father was a man who liked to bury his head in his work.

Hohenheim worked for the government. As the best scientist in the whole country, he made all kinds of experiments, like how to produce as much as possible on small amounts of energy. Edward didn't know that much about his father's work yet, and none of them ever brought the subject up.

But Hohenheim didn't seem like an evil person; sure, he was a damn bastard for leaving his family, but Ed never imagined that Hohenheim would… _torture_ someone.

Edward stood up from his chair and started to walk around – he was too upset to sit down. He must have misunderstood something. Maybe Hohenheim didn't know anything about it?

'"_You must also remember not to go too far into the northern woods. It can be very dangerous."'_

… Okay, Hohenheim knew. But maybe it was the government, who had asked him to keep a prisoner for some time.

'_Okay, that would just be ridiculous.'_ Edward thought, and almost rolled his eyes at his attempt to make his new discovery less cruel. But why would anyone burry someone alive? Who could do such thing? And how long had that person been down there? And-

"Okay, enough of this!" Edward yelled out. "I'm just going to leave it, and ask when Hohenheim comes back. The. End!"

**...**

'_Damn me and my curiosity…'_ Edward thought bitterly, as he again stood at the edge of the big hole in the woods.

The woods were dead silent. Not even a bird was singing. No breeze in the wind. Just silence. It made the hole seem darker and colder. Edward felt the angst creep closer in on him. It was weird, because he knew that nothing could happen to him. The person was down in the dark hole, and he was all alone. Yet, he was so anxious of what he would see. Sometimes, a image could haunt and hurt you more, than a wound would ever be able to do. Like when Ed had seen his mother dead…

'_No, no, don't freak you self out with thinking stuff like that'_ Edward told himself in his mind. He took a deep breath and peeked down in the hole again. The grey carpet, that covered over who-ever-it-might-be was still there.

"Hey, you down there!" Edward called. "Are you still alive?" Nothing happened at first. Then the carpet made a slow movement, as if the person tried to lift his head, and made a hoarse sound. Edward thought for a moment, what he should conclude for this action. "Thirsty? Hold on…" Edward withdrew from the hole and transmuted a bowl out of clay from the ground with two handles, filled it with clean water, which was also sucked out from the ground and plants around him. He transmuted a robe from some plants, and tied it to the two handles on the bowl, and then he lowered the bowl down in the hole.

When the bowl had reached the ground, the carpet moved over it, faster than it had moved before. The bowl disappeared under the carpet, and Ed could hear a greedy slurping. The sound made Edward shudder slightly. It was just so… unreal, that a human could make sound like that. It sounded more like a wild animal. A wild and _sick _animal.

The slurping stopped, and the carpet moved away, the bowl back on the ground. With a sigh, the person under the carpet sunk down to the ground, exhausted. Edward pulled the bowl up again. There was a moment of silence, while Edward thought of what to do next.

"Are you all right?" No answer. "Okay, that was a stupid question. What I meant was; you're not hurt or anything, are you?" Still no sound. _'Well, this is going well...'_ Edward thought ironicly. "Are you hungry?" The person still said nothing. Edward stood up. "I'll go back to get you something to eat." He announced, and walked back.

Soon after, Edward was back with a big loaf of bread under his arm. There was no reason to make the person-in-the-hole something cooked, unless it wanted to get sick (Edward had decided to call the person by'the person-in-the-hole', because he was driving himself crazy by thinking; person, he/she, it, grey carpet...) And only one large loaf of bread, because he didn't want to over-feed the person-in-the-hole, if he ended up regretting that he had interfered in his father's business.

Edward used the clay bowl again to lower down the bread. The person-in-the-hole immediately threw itself over the bread.

"Do you know how long you have been down there?" Edward asked, but the person-in-the-hole seemed to be too busy with eating the bread. Edward could hear how the-person-in-the-hole eagerly bit into the bread. "Hey, watch out you don't eat too fast and make your stomach hurt." Edward said half laughing, even though there was nothing funny in it; he was just trying to cover up, how aware it made him, that this person was starving.

The person-in-the-hole didn't listen to Ed, but just ate in the same speed. It was already half through the bread.

"Are you a criminal?" Edward asked. The question made the person-in-the-hole freeze and stop eating. Oh? Had he been right? "Do you know why you're in this hole?" Edward continued, hoping to get some answers out of the person-in-the-hole. Of course, the person-in-the-hole still didn't say something. Instead, it started to just rip of little pieces of the bread and continue eating, but in a very slow speed.

It made the hands more visible. Edward could clearly see the bony fingers, and hands that shook from weakness, when the person-in-the-hole ripped a piece of bread apart.

_She was so weak. She hadn't been eating for days. Edward had tried to make her something, because he had hoped she would eat something that came from her own son, when she didn't want to eat the food the nurses, neighbors and friends brought her. But he couldn't make anything good, because he wasn't allowed to use the stove. So he came with oatmeal, with milk. Even though Ed detested milk, the doctor had told him that milk would make your bones strong, and Edward wanted every part of his mother to be strong now._

_So he brought his mommy his humble oatmeal. She smiled weakly at him. __"Thank you honey." She whispered and took the meal, even though she really didn't want to eat; Edward knew that. She started to eat, with bony, shaking weak hands that could barely hold the spoon..._

Edward pulled up the empty bowl. It was getting dark, and he didn't want to be here anymore. The dark memories made the forest a bit more creepier and cold. Hohenheim had said that he would be back tomorrow. So tomorrow, Edward would get some answers.

"I'll be leaving now." Edward said, and as expected, he still didn't get an answer.

Edward moved back from the edge and clapped his hands. Everything had to go back as before, and he would have to remake the layer over the hole again.

**_"RRROOARRRGH! NRAAAUUARRRGH! NOOOO!"_**

Edward jumped up to his feat, ready to run for his life. What was _that_? It had sounded like... like an animal. A monster. A human. It was nothing Edward had ever heard before. And he couldn't decide, whether or not he had heard just one sound or more. What was going on?

After Ed came over the worst part of the shock, he realized where the sound came from and what it was.

It came from the hole. And it was a cry.

**...**

_He couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black, all he could do was feel, sense and hear. The air was cold, and he wanted so much to get away from this place. Hearing, sounds. Oh, how he wished that it was the hearing he had to give up._

_He could hear the animal-like slurping. As an wild animal, that was taken in the blood of a weak prey. He was not alone in the darkness; he was with something._

_Shit! What the was that? Something just brushed over his shoulders._

_Or was it just something he imagined? It must have been. He was just freaking himself out._

_Again! Something touched him again! There was something in the darkness, and it was aware of his presence, and was now toying with him, like a white shark that's circling around it's prey in the water, before tearing it apart; a painful death._

_Time passed. Nothing happened. But maybe it was just waiting. It had after all only been seconds, since it touched him. Or had it been hours? It felt like hours. And it felt like seconds. He was not sure. He was not sure of anything anymore. He couldn't see. There was no sun, that could give him an idea of the time. He was freezing as hell. And he was being watched. Or was he? None of his senses worked anymore._

_Even the slurping might have been something he had imagined, because it wasn't there anymore._

_Was that breathing he could hear?  
No, the darkness was playing with him. Making him paranoid._

_He had to get out! He had to get away, before he went crazy! He couldn't take it anymore! And the monster in the dark? Was it there or not? Was he going to-_

"_**RRRNNROOARRRGH!"**_

_-die._

Edward jolted up in the bed, his heart beating hard against his chest. He hurried to lighting a lamp and looked anxious around in the room. Nothing was there.

Edward's back was warm and sweaty, even though he felt cold. He breathed heavily, and tried to calm himself. It had just been a nightmare. But God, it had scared him. He was so thankful that he had awakened, before he had made himself go insane; trapped in his own nightmare.

He could still hear the cry in his head.

Edward looked at the window, that usually was showing the outskirts of the forest, but there was nothing to see now, since it was still dark. Edward walked up and pulled the curtains. This was going to be long night.

* * *

I know I probably did the worse thing; trying to write a roar xD I bet it's the first thing they teach you in a writer-school: Never try to write a roar, because it'll look ridicolous!

... Screw it, I've never been on a writer-school!

Anyway; I'm back! After a loong waiting and blocking! And here you have the long waited chapter! I will try to update soon, so I don't disappoint you guys again!

**Edited and looked through by Yukino-Kara**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was on its way up, making the sky slightly reddish and purple. The birds were starting to sing, the little animals were getting out from their homes, to start the day. The air was fresh and all was quiet.

But that morning could easily get ruined, if anyone saw the monster in Hohenheim's house. Its movements were slow and stiff – you could almost hear the cracks in its bones. Its mouth was turning downwards, and it could make any cheery person anxious. But the scariest thing about it was its eyes, which were a sickly red, and heavy. One look, and you would feel like your world would come down with misery.

The monster moved down the stairs in Hohenheim's house. You could tell by the way it moved its hands in front of itself, that it was searching. Hunting. It was reaching the kitchen. The monster parted its frowning mouth and made a sound; "Must.. Coffee."

With shaky heavy movements, Edward managed to make himself a nice hot pot of coffee, and then he burned his tongue when he got too eager to drink the bitter mixture to wake himself up. He hissed and waited for the pain to fade. Then he walked out of the kitchen to sit by the table. He lay his head down on the surface, as he waited for the coffee to cool down a little.

As one might have guessed, Edward's night had been horrible. He had been haunted by nightmares everytime he closed his eyes – his mind didn't seem to be able to stop thinking about what he had seen yesterday.

"This is stupid..." he mumbled into the table. "It's just a stupid criminal down in a stupid hole..." He lifted his head, as he remembered something. "Coffee." He took a sip.

The monster's face softened up. "I'm in heaven."

**...**

**_*One hour later*_**

Nothing, _nothing_, beats sleep after a night with no sleep at all. The heavy feeling in the body is released softly in the sleep. The dry feeling in your eyes gets healed. The headaches disappear into the darkness. You can sleep for hours, and it feels so good when you wake up. The dreamless sleep. The holy sleep. The healing sleep. The best sleep ever. The...

_**Slam!**_

"**Edward! Are you home?" **Edward flew out of the couch, his heart bumping hard in his chest. He felt like panicking, as if the house was on fire. What the hell? What's going on?

"Yes?" Edward answered automatically, not really thinking about it. Maybe his subconscious was trying to cover up for the fact that his father's voice almost had given him a heart attack.

His _father..?_

"**Could you please come out and help me?"**

Edward got up and walked out to Hohenheim in the entry. He had a lot of papers in his hands – probably something he had been reading on – two cases under one arm, three files under the other and a backpack. It wasn't unusual for Hohenheim to return with much more luggage than when he left. It usually contained files, or sometimes some new stuff to test on. Edward stared at him.

"... How you got here, is beyond me." He said, and took the cases and the three files, so his father could move without dropping everything.

"Thank you. How have you been? Hope there hasn't been any trouble?" Hohenheim rambled through the usual formalities when returning home. Usually Edward would say yes. Usually Edward would ask, if he had a nice trip. Usually Hohenheim would answer yes and ask for coffee. Usually Edward would then just go out and make some.

But – totally unusually – Edward didn't answer on Hohenheim's question, and the older man soon realized. He turned.

"Edward?"

**...**

"You fed it?"

"I _thought_ it was the most humanly thing to do! He was starving down there! How can you treat someone like that? I really haven't expected anyone be so cruel, not even-" He cut himself off to process Hohenheim's words. "Did you just say 'it'?"

Hohenheim sighed silently and took of his glasses off.

Edward continued. "What do you mean 'it'?"

Hohenheim sighed again and then looked seriously into Edward's eyes. "Listen carefully Edward, because what I am about to tell you mustn't get out to the public for any cost."

Edward looked at his father with his mouth shut and waited. Hohenheim sighed again.

"The 'person-in-the-hole'" Hohenheim started, using Edward's nickname for 'it', "is a demon." Hohenheim waited for a reaction.

But Edward remained silent – this was probably not the end of the story. But still – there was a freaking demon out in their garden (or whatever it was called!)

"About four months ago, Central Headquarters was, sort of, under attack by demons. This has happened before, of course, but this time it was different. The demons was already _inside_ the Headquarters when they were discovered. A thing like that shouldn't be possible. The Headquarters is guarded with guards and spells. The only way a demon can get in, is if somebody let them in. There were about four demons, but the military managed to capture one of them – the one you have seen. The military tried to get the demon to tell who the traitor, or traitors, were, but it was too stubborn. And damn cocky. It would just try to make a fool out of the men and hurt them in any way when it got the chance. It was decided that the demon had to be put into its place. They were going to isolate the demon, and wait for it to become weak and less cocky. But not three days after, a group of demons had come inside the Headquarters again, and almost succeeded in freeing the demon.

"We gathered a small group of trusted people, and we decided that the demon could not stay in the Headquarters; it would just end up getting released, or given false information. We decided to take the demon out here, without anybody knowing about it, expect our small group. A colleague and I are trying every second week to get the demon, but it is very stubborn. We haven't gotten any information out of it yet, but you must understand that if anybody else knows about this, there's a risk that the demons will come here and try to release it. And though this house is strong, I'm not sure it can stand against an army of demons." Hohenheim took once again his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes lightly. "And that's pretty much it." He sighed.

Edward stared at his father for a bit. "... Is Mustang the colleague?"

Hohenheim almost jumped in his seat, but covered it with a motion with his hand to his head. "No.."

"Lies."

Hohenheim sweatdropped. "Edward, it's very important that you _don't_ tell anybody about this, or even act differently. If someone found out about this, it wouldn't turn out well."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me."

Hohenheim sighed and looked, relieved, down at his hands.

"But,"

Oh oh. Hohenheim looked up again at his son.

"Is it necessary to treat it that way?" As soon as Edward had asked the question, he could hear how weird is sounded. Like that demon cared at all – most of them were like mindless animals, that just wanted to eat, sleep, kill...

Hohenheim didn't answer his question, since he could see in his son's facial features that he had already found an answer. "Sometimes, it's so clear that Trisha was the one to raise you and Alphonse. To care about a demon's comfort..." Hohenheim stopped, but it he knew he had already made several mistakes.

He had reminded them both of how Hohenheim had not been in Ed and Al's childhood.

He had reminded Edward about his brother; a subject that always darkened Ed's mood.

He had alluded that Edward cared about demons, when he in fact hated them more than the average human, and with good reason. Not good for Hohenheim; it would yet again remind Edward of how little Hohenheim seemed to understand his son.

After a short, painful silence, Edward stood up from the chair. He didn't seem angry, but he wasn't near happy, or anything related, either.

"Well, now that's settled, I'm gonna take a walk to the town." Edward said, as he walked out to the entrance, got his stuff, and headed out, leaving Hohenheim alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Okay people, remember how I said I wanted to make looong chapters? Well, screw it! It is exactly that sort of thing that's giving me writers block!

I've promised myself this thing; since I don't seem to have a lot of time anymore, I'm still going to finish all my stories, so I'm not leaving any (of the few readers) back with an empty feeling – which I probably have, I am so sorry.

Well, this has a lot of explanation, but don't worry, I'll come to the good stuff! (somehow..)

_****Big Thanks to my Beta YukinoKara - The Edvy Agent!****_


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

"**_RUN!" _**  
****  
**_"Mom! Mom, where _**_are_**_ you?"_**  
**_  
_**_"Mom. Mom, are you okay?"_  
_  
"Alphonse dear, don't cry."  
_**_  
"I'm going to kill all of those bastards!"_**  
**_  
"AL!"_**

_._

_'I am not going to pity myself...'_ Edward kicked a rock, that jumped out of the road. _'There's nothing I can do about it anyway.'_ He thought, and although he tried to keep out the memories from his young childhood, he couldn't stop his thoughts racing.

_._

_Edward jumped on his prey. "Gotcha! You're dead, human!" Edward exclaimed, while Al squirmed under his grip. _

_"Not yet, demon!" Alphonse said, and the two children started their playful fight. As usual, Al won, sitting on top of Ed, keeping his older brother's shoulders to the ground. "Give up!" _

_"Never!" Edward yelled, as he desperately tried to thrash around and make his little brother fall off, but had no such luck. _"_Al, you're heavy!" _

_"No, not as heavy as you!" _

_"That's not true!" _

_"You eat more than me!" "_

_Yeah, but I'm not heavier, because..."_

_Al laughed. "Because... you are small?" _

_"**I AM NOT SMALL!"**_

"_What are you boys doing?" A kind and warm voice asked. Ed and Al turned and looked at their mother, who was looking at them with that kind and reassuring smile only a mother could give her children. Under her arm, she had a basket of wet clothes, ready to be hung up and dried in the air._

"_We're playing Demon against Human. I'm the human, and I win." Al informed their mother with a big smile. _

_"Only because Al is such a heavy human!" Edward grumbled._

"_No, only because you're such a little demon." _

"_**What? YOU LITTLE-"** _

_Trisha interrupted, before Ed could finish. "Edward, language, please." She said kindly, but Ed could still hear that little tone in her voice, which told him that she meant it. _"_Well, it's good you boys are having fun." Trisha said, as she brushed a hairlock behind her ear. _

"_I bet with all our training, we will be able to kill all demons in the world!" Edward told his brother with a grin._

_"I know **I** could." Al said, with emphasis in the "I" and recieved a glare from his older brother. _

_Trisha's smile disappeared from surprise of her son's 'bloodthirst', then she smiled kindly again. "Now, now, boys. It's never okay to hurt someone."_

"_But mom, demons aren't 'someone'. They're evil!" Edward told his mother, and Alphonse nooded in agreement._

"_No one is ever pure evil, boys."_

"_Demons are." _

_"Yep."_

__

Taken aback a little at her sons'

_prejudices, she watched them for a moment, before speaking again with her motherly tone and a kind smile. _"_Okay, then let me ask you this; have you two ever met a demon?" Trisha asked, and her boys looked insecurely at each other before shaking their heads. "Then you can't possibly know for sure if a demon is evil. And even if you do, you can't know if all demons are like the one you've met."  
It was now that the two young Elric brothers were taken aback by their mother's words. _

_Maybe she was right? _

_Probably; Mother was always right._

.

But Trisha was, unfortunately, wrong this one time. Now, if Edward just could stop thinking about _why_ she was wrong. Why he knew for sure that demons are pure evil. If he could just block the memories of what had happened to him, his brother and mother...

.

_Fire. Smoke._

_Yelling. Roars. Screaming. Crying._

_People were running around for their lives, trying to avoid getting caught by a demon. There was horror in their eyes when they realized that they had been chosen in the running crowd._

_But Ed and Al barely got a glimpse of this; as soon as the demon attacked the city, they had been grabbed by random adults and hidden away together with other kids. Maybe if they had gotten a glimpse, maybe if they had gotten some hardcore fear in their souls, it wouldn't have gone so wrong later..._

_The attacked lasted for only twenty minutes, but it seemed like it had lasted for hours. Houses were broken, the roads were cracked, and people had died._

_People like the old man, who would always sit by the grocery and tell stories with important morals._

_People like the young Johnsen, who was supposed to marry the now heartbroken Cary next week._

_People who had so much to live for. People who were needed. People who were loved. People who didn't deserve to die like this._

_People like Trisha._

_As Edward and Al stood in front of their mother's grave, Edward said out loud, "I will get back at those demons."_

_._

Edward clenched his jaws, and looked up at the sky, in an attempt to distract himself. He even started to desperately hum. Anything to stop thinking about his life's biggest mistake.

But images still passed trough; how he had started to plan an attack on the demons, when the adults looked away. How he let Alphonse join in, when the boy asked.

How they had marched out in the woods to confront the first demons they saw and avenge their mother.

How they failed terribly.

The demons had started with Edward. While laughing loudly, clearly entertained by his pain, they had ripped off his right arm and left leg. Of course this made Edward bleed a lot, and he almost fainted, and then he wasn't that much fun anymore.

So they had moved on to Alphonse. And they made sure, that the boy – their new _toy_ - wouldn't get broken as quickly as the first one had.

If it hadn't been for the residents, who had discovered that the brothers were missing and came to their rescue, they would have been stone dead.

But they didn't come in time to save them from any injuries.

Edward never got back his arm or leg. He got automail; a constant reminder of his mistake.

And Al... He had been badly injured, internal bleeding and more. For a whole week, the youngest Elric had hovered between life and death, and the doctors had been fuzzing around him 24/7.

Al had been in a coma ever since.

And Edward couldn't blame himself enough.

* * *

Mwhahaa! New chapther! xD

_****Big Thanks to my Beta YukinoKara - The Edvy Agent!****_


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

Days passed.

Edward was being more active than usual. He would go outside at random times and start climbing trees, training, running around and just getting some healthy exercise.

He also surprised a lot of people, by going to the town more often and being more social. Edward's sudden social-change worried Hohenheim a bit, but mostly, he was glad that Ed seemed to get around other people more. Since he was going away to Central again, it would be good for Edward to be with others instead of being alone all the time. The boy even seemed to be the one to approach people and start a conversation.

Could it be, that he had overcome his tragic past?

Yes, it could seem so, right? But in reality, Edward was distracting himself. He wanted to keep his mind busy, so it didn't wander to places where it shouldn't go. The past. His life. His relatives; mom, brother... dad.

And the demon, buried alive. A demon, who might have been a cold-hearted killed or tortured someone. Like his mother and brother...

Edward walked quickly over to an area, where there was a table, surrounded by mostly children, but also some adults and a few teens. On the tables, there were items such as papers, scissors, glue, and glitter.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked a woman, who seemed to be in charge of the arrangement. She told him it was a little workshop, where people – mostly kids – could join and make something on their own and play with it, for example, a little wind mill.

"You can also make your own scrapbook, to put in some of your memories." The woman said happily. Edward smiled back at her, and quickly asked if he could join, before his mind started to linger too much on the idea of putting pictures on some memories.

He ended up making a kite – which of course looked as badass as it could be. He gave it to a spunky girl, who at once started to play with it.

Then he headed home, thinking on the way about his day, using details to keep his mind busy. At first, it had been hard to do this. It was as if his brain was saying, "What, you think you can trick me? I _am _the one who gives you ideas, therefore this distraction thing also is one of mine. And it's sooo not working!"

But eventually, he somehow got to control his thoughts, and it freed him from emotional troubles in the day, but the night was a total different story.

His dreams exploded with all the thoughts he had surpressed; he would be fighting demons in one moment, screaming for his mother or brother in the next, running for life at one, then trying to catch the demon before it reached his brother. But the dreams always ended the same way; him, Edward, standing at the edge of the hole, looking at a grey carpet. The grey carpet would move, get a round head – the face hidden in under shadows – and tilt more and more back, soon revealing the face in the light...

And then the dream would end.

Tonight, for the seventh time, Edward woke up early because of the dream. And he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He was so tired, and he felt like he was being blackmailed or something by his subconcious.

He then decided to go see the 'buried' demon tomorrow, when his father had gone to Central.

.

.

Edward stood over the hole yet again. And he had no idea what he was doing here. What did he want in the first place? He really didn't have any purpose here, so why...?

Edward stood there for about good ten minutes, staring down at the grey carpet, which seemed lifeless.

Then it suddenly sighed deeply and shifted, leaning against the dirt-wall in the shadows. As in the dreams, the face was hidden in the shadows from the carpet. But it still seemed as if eyes were staring at Edward...

"For your information, I am not going to feed you again. It was a mistake last time, I didn't know what you are." Edward informed the demon, maybe just to break the silence.

The demon didn't respond. Of course it didn't, it hadn't done so the last time either. Edward snorted silently and turned to leave. He had visited the hole, and hopefully he had gotten it out of his system – whatever 'it' was.

"You came back just to tell me that?" Edward flinched. The demon... responded?

It was surprising that Edward was even able to hear the demon's low tone from down there, but the demon's voice was so special, that it cut through air and made Edward just capable enough to hear its words. The voice was scowling, and it was difficult to identify the gender of the demon – not that it was needed, of course. It would still be a demon.

Edward turned back to the hole. " I am just letting you know."

A little gap of silence. "And why was it so important to tell me? You could have just never come again, and I would have figured it out."

"Sure you have enough brain capacity for that?" Edward mumbled before he could think about it. After all, in his world, demons were only bloodthirsty and only thought about causing pain and death. And also because Edward was just that bitter.

"Ouch. What have I done you, kid?"

Twitch. "Don't call me kid."

"Make me."

Twitch. Twitch. "I'm 16. According to human-standards, I don't go under 'kid' anymore."

A ghosty laugh came from the demon. "Seriously? What's wrong with the way you eat? Even down from this perspective, you're short."

Break down. "**WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-CALLING-A-TINY-LITTLE-PIPSQUEAK-WHO-COULD-BE-JUMPED-OVER-BY-A-GRASSHOPPER?"**

The demon started to laugh, still with a scowling edge. It continued to laugh.

"**Don't make me come down there and kick your ass!**"

"Oh yes, please do. I'm dying down here. Come join me."

Edward frowned. What the hell?

The demon's laugh died out and it sighed. "I really am dying, you know? When the hole is covered, it's pitchblack down here. I can feel worms and other creeps crawl over me, it really feels like this is my grave."

Edward didn't know how to respond in this. The thought of it was terrible, but the demon deserved it, they all did...

"Such caring creatures you humans are."

Edward looked coldly down in the hole. Then he clapped his hands, touched the ground and made a layer of dirt cover the hole. Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

So here I am, looking in my mailbox, and Oh my god! I see I've gotten 15 new emails! I think "Yay! Many reviews!"

It then turned out to be, that this story have been favorited by many, and also 'alerted', but still!

I am so happy that you guys like it!

So now, I think it is time to give all the people, who bothered to review the story, a big hand! (and you're going in date-order, except YukinoKara, who reviewed first on e-mail – just so nobody will feel more or less special :P)

**YukinoKara: **Of course, my awesome beta, the Edvy-agent. She always has such nice things to say about my stories, and she is very quick at correcting my grammar, and sending it back, so you guys can get the chapters quickly. And she writes the most awesome stories, that just keep you motivated! She is so cool!

**NewXmoonXfox**: She was the first to review on the re-written story. Her reviews are so energetic and makes me happy. "The rating isn't gonna be K+ for long is it? ;)" *5 chapters later* … Hehe? xD

**Narutolovesme2**: "I'm liking the story! Hope for updates soon!" I'm liking you!

**Never give it up**: Thank you, for telling me, that you like the re-written version better! I think so too!

**Mirazen** My butt-kicker! 'Get back to writing!' And listen to this: after waiting for ages for me to update, and I finally did, she got all happy. And look what she wrote: Ah, the story that got me into EdxEnvy is running again. ^-^ Gotta love that kind of review!

**raven: **Well... She didn't write much about the story, but she was interested in, when it would continue. She wanted it! And I wanted to please her!

**littlebunny12**: Cute username, right? XD Such nice reviews, asking me to update soon. And I will try for you!

**Funky Bracelet Chick**: She liked it, she wanted me to update soon... Daaaw ^-^

**Twisted Pichu**: "oh my fuzziez!" and I was sold! She also liked my roar! My stinking failed roar xD She said she will stick with it to the end, and I really hope she will! I love your reviews, they make me so happy! Lots of love and fuzzies back at ya!

**-Echo-in-Silence-**: She will give me cookies! What more motivation could one ask for?

**redydragonfly**: I will update (also) for this super cool person ;)

**DarkVampirePrincess8**: Thank you! I'm glad my story is awesome! :D

And a big thanks to all you, who are reading my story in general


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

Edward stalked around in the living room. The demon had pissed him off. The sarcastic responses, the teasing, that fucking laugh...!

It was nothing like his idea of demons. In his eyes, demons were more animal-like and aggressive. Not teasing and freaking annoying! Dangerous as hell, yes, but annoying...?

Edward remembered his father's description of the the demon from days ago: _"...__it was too stubborn. And damn cocky. It would just try to make a fool out of the men and hurt them in any way when it got the chance." _Come to think of it, that was probably what the demon had been trying to do. It did do a vain attempt to get him down into the hole, after all.

As Edward's anger started to cool down, his curiosity rose. Demons, of course, act a bit different individually, but like in school, some of them paired in groups. Most demons would tend to be aggressive and violent, but there were also others, like the lustful ones, who was said to be able to seduce humans, get close to them and then kill them, or make them into the kind of slaves who do everything they're ordered to do.

_'Pff, it certainly isn't this demon. There's absolutely nothing alluring about it.'_ Edward thought bitterly, as he remembered the 'short' comment.

And then there would be... others, which he didn't remember. Edward sighed. Though he was a naturally talented student, he really sucked at his homework. He just wasn't good at the 'gathering knowledge' part, unless it actually interested him. That was was Al was better at than him.

Edward shrugged off the depressing thoughts that were coming up, and headed towards the frontdoor. He didn't have much to do, so why not go to the libary, and try figuring out this demon?

.

Edward chose to borrow two books- why borrow hundred of books, with all kinds of differentinterpretations, and make yourself more confused?

The first one a book that he had read at school. It discussed how to defeat a demon, how they have evolved over the years, what damage they did to humans, what kind of demons there were (the part he wanted to read first), and how to defend yourself against each type. He thought that the other book would be interesting to read. It was the only book with its kind of subject- demons' feelings. It had been written by Dr. Marco, a professor, mostly known for becoming crazy from observing demons. Most people remember the one time when he released a demon which was going to get killed. The demon had killed a soldier, but Dr. Marco had been insistent in his belief that the demon was innocent.

But did that really matter? It was a demon, and they should all die! And he just let one of them go, instead of ridding the world of it.

It had thus been concluded that the poor doctor was crazy, and he was sent to a psychological hospital.

Then, why had Edward borrowed the book?

Curiosity. He wanted to see what Dr. Marco had written– after all, he is the only human who had been observing demons for over ten years, maybe he had actually written something useful before he went nuts?

So when Edward came home, he started reading the first book.

.

_**Demon kinds (short version):**_

_There are many kinds of demons, but on this page, we will mention some of the most well known._

_Aggressive demons: They are the most commonly known demons, as they are more likely to approach towns and attack. It has often been observed that this kind of demon has serious mood swings. It can be angry in one moment, and in the next can act like a maniac. They are very violent, and sadistic._

_Lustful demons: This kind of demon tends to be very attractive, but also very tricky. In the past, people (usually men) would be allured by female-looking demons, and would either get killed or turned into mindless slaves; an effect similar to sirens from fairytales._

_Manipulative demons: These demons can be compared to the classic devil from the Bible- a creature that will try to trick you, by manipulating you, and then ruining your life. In worse cases, kill yourself or your relatives (see page 78 'The Colsen family case')._

_Cold demons: The demons seem to have no feelings at all. They're mostly __recognisable by their blank and empty stare. They won'__t react to anything you do to them, even if you cut off their arm. They are hard to fight mentally, for while they hurt you and try to kill you, they will not react to any of your attacks, and it will make the you feel frustrated, and have a sense of hopeless._

**_Note: If you ever see a demon, report it at once._**

_._

Edward sighed. Maybe he should have borrowed one more book, with extra details?

But by the look of it, Edward guessed, that his demon might be a manipulative demon.

Edward's stomach started suddenly to demand food, so he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a simple dish, and then returned to the table. He flipped through the pages of Dr. Marco's book as he ate.

.

_**Introduction:**_

_We all know demons are a threat to humankind- a race that should be erased from the planet. But how do you think the demons feels about us?_

Edward turned the page.

_Aren't we as much of a threat to them as they are to us?_

_Humans and demons think that they as different as night and day and have nothing in common. Yet, both races seem to overlook the fact that most demons look like humans. Maybe are demons a further development of human kind? Or maybe the opposite?_

Edward turned the page.

_Like humans, demons do have feelings. Most humans do not believe this, but it is true. Demons feel sad when they lose someone close to them– it is just not often seen, since demons rarely attach themselves to someone. But when they do, they are capable of caring, and-_

Edward turned the page.

_Demons are not evil._

.

_'He is wrong,'_ Edward thought as he closed the book. His mother had also believed that demons weren't evil. She had been wrong too.

Edward went to the kitchen with his plate, and then headed upstairs. The reading had made him tired, and he didn't felt like continuing with reading about Dr. Marco's crazy beliefs.

* * *

So, guys (probably mostly girls xD),probably last update before I go on a small trip. I'll be back sunday, and I'll see if I get to write a new chapter. I thought of updating two times today, but I don't know if that's going to happen - it has to be looked through too by **YukinoKara**, since... Well, my grammar sucks xD **_And I really need her._**

**Review responds:**

**DarkVampirePrincess8:** It did! -gasp!- Could it be, that soon there will happen something...? Don't blackmail Ed! Or at least wait till the story is over; I can't work with a angsty Ed! Or... Actually, that would be good for the story. BLACKMAIL HIM!

**-Echo-in-Silence-: **Ed and Envy plushies! And Rainbow Layered cake! Motivation for the world!

**Twisted Pichu: **More fuzzies! I am so glad for your long review, and thank you very much :D It makes me very happy, that you like the story.**  
**

**Cheza the Flower Maiden:** Thank you! I am really trying to make them in character, but it's so hard xD So thank you, thank you for the great responds!

**Funky Bracelet Chick:** Aaaw :D I am glad I made you feel special :D

**Remember, guys, that it's okay if you give the story some criticism, 'cause it'll help to make it better!**

***Give it up for the amazing beta; YukinoKara!***


End file.
